The Death of Me
by sonnysgurl08
Summary: This has nothing to do with anything. lol It's my first attempt at Fan Fiction. I was reading a story online and the author asked someone to write the actual sex. so ... i did? This is Ruby and Regina in the present world. There are no spoilers...what else am I supposed to put here? Disclaimer: I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER FOR LIKE 5 MINS! please dont sue me. I don't own anything.


Regina followed the trail of moonlight down the dark hall into the kitchen. She moved silently throughout the house as always, a habit she formed long ago roaming the castle at times she wasn't supposed to. Her mother was a wench, for lack of better terms, and if she was caught the strict woman spared no time making her regret it. Since the night Emma Swan came into town she hasn't slept very much, her mind was too busy; she always over analyzing every situation. Regina's nights were spent staring at the ceiling or sneaking into her son's room to watch him sleep. It always entertained her how wildly he slept, now that he prefers to sleep in his own bed. Those kindergarten days when he preferred to sleep with Regina, she was less amused when she woke up with bruises the next day from his kicking or arm flailing. Now with Miss Swan in the picture she has Henry spending the bulk of his time out of the house with his biological family. With her newfound isolation, it had been all she can think about when she closes her eyes; until recently.

Of late another person crosses her mind when she takes the time to let her eyes drift shut for more than a blink; Ruby Lucas. Regina sighed heavily when she realized her mind saunter off to her lover. Angry with herself that she has somehow become smitten with the young woman she shared her bed with for the first time last night. Placing the silver tea kettle under the running water of the sink she smiled acknowledging where she stood was in fact where they shared their first kiss. Unable to recall who made the first move, all she could remember was the saccharine smell of rose water from Ruby's satiny skin and how the softness of her lips sent a never-ending trail of goosebumps over her body. A feeling she doesn't know if she's ever felt, but thankful the dark beauty gave her the chance to experience it.

She huffed, pushing away the hopeful thoughts. It annoyed her how happy Ruby could make her feel, how much optimism she unwittingly instilled. Regina naturally pushed away any feelings of happiness or joy that didn't involve her son. Her hard past ruined that for her, she believed hope was weak. There was a time long ago when she welcomed the warmth of burning cheeks from too frequent smiles. After Daniel's death such feelings of tenderness came at moments few and far between. The shrill from the tea kettle shook her from her thoughts. She opened the cabinet and searched for some SLEEPYTIME tea and honey, her cheeks went red from the thought of the syrupy liquid being used for sweetening more than tea.

"Naughty girl, I know where your mind is." A drowsy voice said from the door frame. The tall leggy brunette entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She chuckled as Regina's body stiffened in shock. Wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist, Ruby nuzzled her nose against the base of Regina's neck and inhaled her scent.

Regina folded into her touch. Their bodies melted into each other like ice cream on heated spoons. Ruby wrapped her arms around the woman's waist causing a sigh at the sheer comfort the woman brought. "Why are you down here? I thought you were sleeping soundly" Regina said plainly, trying not to show emotion. She poured the steaming fluid into a gold plated mug and dropped in two tea bags and poured in a hefty amount of honey.

"For the past week all I could think about was how good it'd feel to wake up to you. I guess my body realized it and woke me up. Only you weren't there when I reached for you." Ruby's voice trailed off once she realized her sappiness. Heart corpulent from the sadness in her voice and honesty of her words, Regina turned around to face her, "its okay honey, I'm right here." She whispered before placing a simple kiss on her paramour. Instantaneously Ruby's fingers intertwined with the smaller woman's hair pulling her tighter to her chest, breathy moans slipping from both of their mouths. Wrapped within each other's embrace time seemed suspended. It had begun to feel like that when they were with each other. Time held no measurement when they were in each other's company. Ruby pushed at Regina's chest separating them and breaking the kiss. She let out a small whimper and pouted her lips slightly showing her displeasure causing the taller woman to smirk.

Grabbing her wrist, Ruby spun her around and placed her palms firmly on the marble countertops. "Don't move," She ordered firmly, the collision of fiery words and icy marble sent chills down Regina's spine. Deep breaths at the base of her neck drew their desire closer. The intoxicating redolence of warmed amber and spice danced across the young woman's nose and sent fire to her nerves, pooling pure lust at her core. Amiable lips traipse carefully down the spine of her prey, subtly letting out sighs of appreciation. Ruby had always known Regina was beautiful under the layers of business suits and imposing facades. A light bulb clicked on in her mind as she realized she had been admiring from a far at every chance she could for the better part of 15 years.

Remembered how she used to get hot under the collar when Regina was bent over the booth in the restaurant. She always seemed to drop her keys under the table, the sly wink she'd give once she knew Ruby was watching, how she would lay her flat stomach against the hard back of the chairs. How deep her hip curved into the small of her back….her ass. Ruby hovered over the glorified body part she was thinking of and placed a deliberate wet kiss and a stinging bite to the left cheek, the force made Regina's knees go weak. She let out a frustrated sigh after Ruby growled "Don't move!" and gave a brisk impromptu smack across her backside. Hands roamed over an antsy body leaving trails of pinches and scratches. A low moan escaped through Regina's tucked lips when there was a sudden tug at her already taut nipple and a thumb pressed against an already sensitive clit. Ruby's insides smiled wide with pride at her handle on Regina but her expressions remained still.

Regina pushed her back against Ruby craving skin on skin contact, her knuckles turning white from inadvertently gripping the counter. Fingers twirling against her dark hair Ruby snatched at her scalp lightly, pulling her into a hungry kiss. Regina pulled back out of breath and light headed with lips stinging from visits between sharp teeth. "_Please_" she whispered, trying not to beg. Her request was only matched by a devious smile. "Close your eyes" Ruby ordered before taking a big sip from the still steaming mug.

"Good…._Lord_" Regina's voice rose as Ruby caused the warm liquid between her cheeks to collide with the already tender bundle of nerves between her legs. Holding her breath, she found herself balancing on the tips of her toes and hanging on to the edge of the counter her dear life. Unable to formulate thought she didn't even notice Ruby rolling her panties down her thighs. But the hard smack to her backside woke her up from her trance. Her body stuck between conflicting emotions, the sting of the pain mixed with the strange arousal that was pooling between her legs made her a little hazy. Ruby's determined hands roamed over Regina's body. There was a smoothness that she'd never noticed before, as if her fingertips were moving over whipped velvet. "You are…_amazing_" She whispered in appreciation placing feather-light kisses on her backbone. Ruby wrapped an arm around the former queen bringing them closer. There was a sudden still in the kitchen, no words, no sighs, no ticking of the clocks; just the resounding resonance of their bodies humming like electric fences caught in the rain.

"Take me upstairs." The silence was broken between them. Regina turned around to face her tormentor, eyes low with lust. The tone in her voice alone was enough to illicit a moan from Ruby through clenched teeth. A lupine gold flicker within Ruby's eyes caused the smaller woman to lick her lips temptingly. Before she could protest, strong arms placed her on top of the counter she was just holding on to and driven fingers were snatching panties past her ankles. Regina fixed her mouth to say something sarcastic but those driven fingers from before had made their way between her legs and warm lips enclosed ever an exposed nipple. "_Oh_..." Her breath caught in her throat as two fingers entered her without warning, hips unconsciously bucked at the sensation they drew in the pit of her stomach, she laid her back against the cool stone.

Slow and persistent was the stroke of choice, fingers curving at every other dip inside her palm making sure to graze over her clit. "Gahh you are so fucking sexy." She stated through bit lips, mind reeling from the intoxicating moans coming from the woman under her. Ruby could feel how close Regina was to coming undone when her ego came into play. "Is this what you wanted? Do I still need to take you upstairs? Or can you cum right here?" Ruby knew her questions were rhetorical and what she was currently doing wouldn't allow her to concentrate long enough to put together "don't stop" let alone answer some questions. Regina's head dropped back onto the counter with a quiet thud, eyes rolling into the back of her head she let out a short cry of rapture.

Ruby's name fell from her lips as her body tensed and back arched high off the marble. Ruby just watched in amazement as the orgasm took over her lover. Fingers slowing but never coming to a halt, Ruby placed butterfly kisses across the woman's trembling stomach. Pleasure crashed against her like waves from the perfect storm, she let out quiet curses as Ruby slowly withdrew her fingers. "I want to do that to you every day" Ruby said triumphantly out of breath.

"Then you will be the death of me," Regina let out a small chuckle as she wiped the water from her eyes, unable to stop the smile from creeping across her face.


End file.
